Hunger of Revenge
by Hurricane-M
Summary: Une prison masquée sous les traits d'une école, des recherches aux motivations obscures, la folie gagne et empoisonne les esprits. Les luttes de pouvoir sont en marche, le sang coule. Et au milieu d'eux, ils luttent pour échapper à un destin qui semble inévitable.
1. Chapter 1

_« Slit the throat of reason and reality_

_Cut myself and scream for their insanity _

_Wake up to this nightmare that will never end_

_The main attraction of this twisted master plan. »_

Le vent caressa les doux cheveux blonds d'Hiruma. Ses yeux verts passèrent d'un visage à l'autre, étudiant les moindres recoins de ces faces déformées par des ricanements sardoniques qui lui faisaient face. Ils voulaient le voir mort. Était-il dangereux ? Sans aucun doute. A priori, il le portait même sur son visage taillé à la serpe et ses canines développées qui lui donnaient une apparence de prédateur prêt à bondir. Une chose était sûre. Il était loin d'être inoffensif, sinon pourquoi cet idiot d'Agon cacherait-il maladroitement un poignard dans la manche de son uniforme dans l'attente qu'il ne s'approche de lui ? Pourtant, loin de s'éloigner, il approcha de l'homme aux dreadlocks. Aussitôt, la lame s'extirpa du vêtement et fendit l'air. Le métal caressa dangereusement la joue du blond qui fit tomber Agon d'un croche pied avant d'enfoncer la lame dans sa poitrine. Mais l'homme aux dreadlocks se releva aussitôt et fondit sur le blond qui l'esquiva tranquillement d'une suite de pas de côtés. Le poignard plein de sang passa de nouveau non loin du sommet du crâne d'Hiruma qui se saisit à la dernière seconde du poignet d'Agon. Celui-ci baissa les yeux au niveau de son bras, n'osant croire que quelqu'un avait réussi à suivre ses mouvements, puis cracha violemment : « Pour qui tu te prends, raté ?

- Quelqu'un qui en a marre de voir ta gueule, fuckin' dreadlocks.

- J'en ai personnellement marre de voir la tienne. »

Hiruma ne répondit rien. Pour le coup, il retint la réplique acerbe qui lui brûlait les lèvres et se concentra sur le combat. Il avait deux options. Soit lutter pour s'emparer du poignard de force mais prendre le risque qu'Agon ne frappe le premier, soit faire en sorte que celui-ci tombe pour ensuite récupérer l'arme blanche. Hiruma choisit la facilité, il faucha les jambes d'Agon qui s'effondra pathétiquement sur le bitume. D'un geste prompt, le blond attrapa le poignard avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et le planta au niveau du cœur de son adversaire, haletant. Une équipe de soins sortit alors immédiatement de l'ombre, emportant le blessé vers l'infirmerie. Un gardien saisit Hiruma par les poignets, le plaqua au sol avant de le trainer vers la cellule d'isolement. Ils traversèrent la cour entièrement bétonnée, bordée de quelques haies d'arbres pour apporter une touche de vie dans ce décor si froid et pénétrèrent dans l'un des bâtiments. Dans une pénombre quasi complète, le gardien poussait Hiruma dans l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Le blond manqua plus d'une fois de tomber mais se rattrapa tant bien que mal aux murs. Pour traverser le couloir souterrain, le gardien le traina et une fois arrivé devant la cellule, se contenta de l'ouvrir avec brusquerie avant de refermer violemment la porte à clé.

Sans chercher à protester, Hiruma s'allongea sur le lit fait de béton et laissa ses yeux dériver tranquillement sur le plafond. Croyant partir pour une école de surdoués, il avait fini dans une sorte de prison nouvelle génération. Bien sûr, on leur fournissait une instruction des plus correctes mais derrière les apparences, il y avait bien pire. Les élèves étaient des cobayes, des pionniers pour le développement d'une intelligence artificielle. Chaque soir, un groupe de gardiens emmenait une poignée d'élèves tirée au sort dans les sous sols de l'école. Il s'agissait soi disant d'un privilège immense, Hiruma savait surtout que c'était un aller simple pour mourir car il arrivait que l'on ne survive pas aux traitements de chocs infligés par les savants. Des électrochocs, surtout. Mais pour les plus résistants, ceux-ci étaient doublés d'une dose quotidienne de pilules à la composition inconnue. Selon ses informations, le but était de favoriser l'implantation de puces électroniques dans le cerveau humain. Hiruma s'y refusait, contrairement à d'autres. Agon, par exemple, avait été le premier à s'inscrire comme cobaye pour cette fichue puce artificielle. C'était plutôt surprenant, puisqu'avec sa grande taille et ses capacités physiques exceptionnelles, il aurait pu survivre sans devenir un esclave du système. Son geste laissait à penser qu'il avait été influencé par son jumeau qui lui, était entièrement dévoué au système de _Deadman Wonderland_. En tout cas depuis l'opération, il semblait avoir très à cœur de l'éliminer. Cette idée lui avait sans doute été insufflée par le directeur, un homme mystérieux que personne ne connaissait vraiment mais évidement au centre de cette mascarade tellement bien ficelée. Ce dernier savait qu'il savait, alors Hiruma devenait l'homme à tuer mais il était plus coriace que ne l'avait prévu le directeur.

La haine le faisait vivre, tout comme son envie de sortir de cette illusion de pays des merveilles. Des milliers d'élèves venaient chaque année visiter cette école, réputée dans tout le pays alors les prisonniers jouaient la comédie des lycéens modèles et affreusement bien éduqués. Ils étaient loin, très loin d'imaginer la vérité. Ils n'étaient que des bêtes sauvages, ravagées par la haine de leurs luttes de pouvoir permanentes. Le sang entachait les murs de ce lieu, les mains des élèves baignaient dedans. Trouver une manière de rester en vie, la mort étant à la clé des deux options proposées par la prison. Mourir des mains des autres prisonniers rendus fous par la puce électronique ou mourir dans les mains des savants. Les lâches choisissaient la science, les fous prenaient leurs camarades de galère et les plus malins, Hiruma en tête, choisissait la survie. Il était comme un serpent. Ce dernier se glissait hors du rang lors des sélections pour les expérimentations du soir, combattait quand l'un des petits chiens du directeur suivait l'ordre de la puce électronique qui lui tenait maintenant lieu de cerveau. Cet empressement, cette volonté de ne pas se soumettre à la fatalité de leurs existences dans cette prison était leur seule manière de survivre. De ce fait, la direction avait surnommé ces survivants les hommes morts. Cette appellation était due à leurs statuts de bêtes réduites à tuer pour rester en vie. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment des hommes. Juste des êtres assoiffés de sang. On disait que leur conscience n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et qu'ils n'étaient plus que de vulgaires bêtes. Hiruma s'endormit sur cette pensée, le dos douloureusement meurtri par la dureté du matelas ou plutôt son absence, puisqu'il dormait à même le béton.

Le lendemain matin, un gardien vint tambouriner à sa porte et sans attendre une réaction du prisonnier, l'ouvrit brusquement. Ce dernier l'empoigna vivement et l'entraina par le bras vers le réfectoire situé juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Hiruma sentait la poigne du gardien lui enserrer si fortement le poignet qu'il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait se briser sous les doigts de l'autre. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement la porte du réfectoire une fois qu'ils furent juste devant et poussa presque Hiruma à l'intérieur, manquant de le faire tomber. Le blond se rattrapa au dernier moment sous les regards de tous les autres prisonniers qui le dévisageaient avec un grand intérêt. Il les ignora et s'avança vers la cuisinière qui sembla tentée de lui balancer sa nourriture en pleine tête. Enfin, nourriture … Si l'on pouvait véritablement considérer du pain rassis et un bol de soupe infâme comme de la nourriture. C'était juste histoire de leur remplir l'estomac, songea-t-il en retrouvant ses amis installés à la table tout au fond de la pièce.

Serrés les uns contre les autres, ses compagnons l'accueillirent avec une joie non feinte. Hanako, la seule fille de leur petit groupe, en aurait presque pleuré de joie il le voyait bien. D'ordinaire, Hiruma leur aurait gentiment fait remarquer qu'on ne se débarrassait pas de lui comme ça mais les circonstances étaient trop douloureuses pour leur en vouloir d'être trop _gentils_. Il y a peu, un gardien avait froidement abattu un membre de leur groupe nommé Hayato Akaba. Celui-ci était arrivé à la prison trois ans auparavant et s'était rapidement rapproché d'eux mais ne s'était jamais mêlé des conflits opposant Hiruma à des personnages comme Agon. Dernièrement, le jeune homme était pourtant intervenu pour prêter main forte au blond en difficulté face à un certain Gaoh. Tant bien que mal, les deux adolescents avaient réussi à neutraliser l'armoire à glace en risquant d'y laisser leur peau. Pour les punir, on les avait tout conduits en isolement mais Hiruma avait réalisé après coup que le châtiment serait beaucoup plus infâme à son encontre. Parce qu'après la mise en cellule, Akaba avait été tué.

Comment et surtout pourquoi ? Voilà des questions qui restaient sans réponse.

Au fond, Hiruma savait pourquoi. Depuis longtemps, le directeur voulait l'éliminer. Il troublait la quiétude de la prison, en bon élément perturbateur. Mais plutôt que de s'attaquer directement à lui, il utilisait une stratégie beaucoup plus vicieuse. Se débarrasser de ses amis pour qu'il soit seul et psychologiquement fragilisé. Suffisamment pour qu'il veuille en finir ou du moins, pour qu'il s'allie à leur cause en subissant l'opération.

Jamais. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de les rejoindre.

Une nuée de matons passa dans les rangées de table et aussitôt, ils se turent. En silence, ils mastiquaient les bouts de pain et avalaient les bols de soupe en tentant d'oublier à quel point ils étaient infâmes. La sonnerie stridente du réfectoire leur indiqua que l'heure de se rendre en cours était venue. Toujours sans prononcer une parole, chacun repoussa sa chaise et sortit sans un bruit. Une fois dehors, Hiruma s'adressa sur un ton morne à ses amis : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais en isolement ?

- Les gardiens sont venus nous interroger à ton sujet ! annonça Hanako

- Hum et ils ont demandé quoi ?

- Les raisons qui avaient pu te pousser à te battre avec Agon … Kid leur a expliqué que c'était lui qui t'avait attaqué le premier mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre, raconta-t-elle en désignant l'adolescent de grande taille qui dissimulait son visage dans l'ombre de son chapeau de cow-boy

- J'ai simplement dit la vérité, Hanako ! » soupira le dénommé Kid

Cette dernière lui tira simplement la langue, taquine et Kid lui tapa gentiment sur la tête. Leurs cadets, nommés Sena et Monta, riaient silencieusement et même Hiruma retenait difficilement son sourire. Il fallait quelques scènes du genre pour se souvenir que quelque part, un monde autre que celui de _Deadman Wonderland _s'étendait à perte de vue. Même en restant prisonnier, se disputer comme des gosses permettait d'une certaine façon de se sentir normal et d'imaginer leurs relations s'ils étaient dehors. Se disputeraient-ils amicalement ou beaucoup plus sérieusement ? Seraient-ils même amis ? Trop de questions, beaucoup trop puisque de toute façon, espérer mettre un pied hors des murs de la prison était un rêve irréalisable. Il n'y avait qu'Hiruma pour y croire encore. Ce dernier n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir de sortir et de revoir ceux qui avaient fait de son début d'adolescence un rêve maintenant inaccessible. La nuit, quand il pensait que Kid dormait à poings fermés, il réfléchissait à voix basse à un plan de sortie. Bien sûr, le blond ignorait que son ami connaissait ses ambitions sinon il aurait fait beaucoup plus attention. Peut être même qu'il aurait arrêté son manège nocturne et laisser tomber tout espoir de s'en sortir.

Mais si Kid se montrait tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, le manège de son ami lui donnait du baume au cœur. Hiruma pouvait les faire sortir, il était suffisamment intelligent pour trouver la faille dans _Deadman Wonderland_ et l'exploiter au maximum. Si le blond était considéré comme un génie, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Un surveillant vint leur signifier que la fête était finie et que maintenant, il était temps de rentrer en classe. Sena et Monta partirent d'un côté, le trio composé d'Hiruma, Hanako et Kid de l'autre. Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe située à l'étage du bâtiment nord de l'école et retrouvèrent avec beaucoup de joie feinte, leurs camarades de classe. Les conversation s'arrêtèrent dès leur entrée dans la pièce et les trois adolescents allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la pièce, dans un silence total. Kid se pencha vers ses camarades et chuchota avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix : « On les dérange ou quoi ?

- Probablement, l'être humain n'aime pas ce qui ne suit pas les mêmes codes que lui tu sais bien … » murmura Hanako qui récolta en plus le hochement de tête approbateur d'Hiruma

Ils s'assirent à la dernière table de trois, tout au fond et bavardèrent à voix basse en attendant l'arrivée de leur professeur. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à faire son entrée. Petite, râblée, ses cheveux gris fer relevés en un chignon strict sur le sommet de son crâne et vêtue d'un tailleur noir austère, Chiyo Takemura imposait le respect à ses élèves. La plupart ne cherchait pas à braver son autorité, trop apeurés pour le faire. Mais comme il fallait des exceptions pour confirmer la règle, Hiruma et son groupe étaient les seuls à toujours refuser d'obéir à celle qu'ils appelaient affectueusement « la vieille peau névrosée ». Ce matin-ci ne faisait pas exception à tout les autres.

Au moment du traditionnel et habituel discours de remerciements envers le directeur qui avait eu l'immense bonté de créer cet idéal de perfection qu'était _Deadman Wonderland_, un incident eut lieu. L'éloge devait être répété mot à mot par chaque élève tout les matins, les seuls à ne pas prononcer ces phrases mensongères étant Hiruma et ses acolytes. Généralement, Chiyo laissait passer le caprice de ses élèves mais ce matin là, elle n'était pas d'humeur à passer l'éponge : « Que quelqu'un aille chercher des gardiens et demandez-leur d'emmener ces trois là en isolement ! Quelqu'un doit leur apprendre à respecter le bienfaiteur qui a créé _Deadman Wonderland _!

- Je vais m'en charger madame … proposa un jeune homme au crâne rasé, sa voix douce s'élevant discrètement

- A ta guise, Kongo-kun. Tant que je ne vois plus ces trois énergumènes devant moi, tout me va ! »

Celui-ci se leva promptement et sortit rapidement de la salle de classe. Unsui Kongo était le frère ainé d'Agon, un génie de l'intellectuel au contraire de son frère qui possédait une exceptionnelle carrure physique. Bien que totalement différents, ils étaient malgré tout complémentaires. Mais le fait était qu'Agon se faisait respecter de part sa force et qu'Unsui, quant à lui, était trop faible pour essayer de se défendre. Alors quand son frère avait subi l'opération, lui-même s'était mis à la botte de la direction. Le chauve espionnait, notait et rapportait ce qu'il voyait. En échange, il était tranquille et libre de ses mouvements. Insignifiant, il inspirait confiance à tous et du coup, récolter des informations était bien trop simple. Un jeu d'enfants.

Sauf dans le cas du minuscule groupe formé par Hiruma, Unsui n'avait jamais réussi à s'en rapprocher suffisamment. Le blond était de nature méfiante et ce dernier était surtout très intelligent ainsi que rusé. Le mensonge et la tromperie étaient l'apanage de celui qu'en dehors de ces murs, on surnommait le « Roi de l'Enfer ». Honnêtement, Unsui était effrayé mais en même temps fasciné par cet Hiruma Yôichi.

Il interrompit ses réflexions quand il aperçut enfin un groupe de trois gardiens. A mi-voix, Unsui leur expliqua la situation et ils se remirent aussitôt en route vers la salle de classe. Une fois entrés, les trois hommes en uniforme saluèrent respectueusement l'enseignante qui leur désigna d'un geste de la main agacé le fond de la salle. Le trio n'avait pas bougé, toujours étroitement serrés les uns contre les autres. Chacun des gardiens empoigna un élève et ils les trainèrent derrière eux jusqu'au secteur des cellules d'isolement. On les jeta dans ces dernières avant de refermer brutalement les portes de métal.

Heureusement, les trois pièces communiquaient grâce à des murs mitoyens et ils avaient mis au point un langage codé. En effet, en tapant plus ou moins rapidement et avec plus ou moins de force contre les murs communs de leurs cellules, ils arrivaient dans une moindre mesure à communiquer. Ainsi, le temps passait plus vite et la solitude des quelques heures à venir moins pénible. Pour sa part, Hiruma s'allongea sur le matelas de la cellule et réfléchit, comme à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, à un plan d'évasion. L'idée la plus simple mais aussi la plus risquée pour tenter de s'échapper était bien évidemment de lancer une rébellion. La direction serait dépassée par le nombre et avec un peu de chances, ils pourraient s'évader. Trois ans qu'il était là et c'était la meilleure solution à laquelle il avait abouti au cœur de ses réflexions. Peut être que c'était risqué et fou. Mais _Deadman Wonderland _était la représentation sur Terre de la Folie. Dans ses murs, on oubliait bien vite le mot prudence réduit à néant par le lointain souvenir de celui de liberté.

Beaucoup étaient morts pour tenter de retrouver cette dernière. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils avaient été abattus lorsqu'ils tentaient de s'enfuir et dans la pire des éventualités, ils avaient terminé leurs existences comme proies pour les sujets d'expérience du sous-sol qui avaient besoin de s'entrainer à se contrôler avant de remonter en surface. Mais pour échapper à un sort pareil, il n'y avait qu'une solution.

Réussir ce pari fou.

Et que Dieu en soit témoin, Hiruma Yôichi aimait les situations désespérées qui n'avaient à priori aucune solution. Avant, il y a longtemps maintenant, le blond jouait au football américain comme quarterback. Ses qualités de stratège compensait habilement ses manquements au niveau physique. Il était grand temps que _Deadman Wonderland _ne l'apprenne à ses dépends.

_**To Be Continued. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_« Everyday goes by without a second thought_

_Living in a perfect and controlled project_

_A puppet of their sick perversion's appetite_

_Will I be trapped inside this hell until the day I die ? »_

Quand Hiruma sortit d'isolement quelques heures plus tard, on avait déjà libéré ses compagnons. Hanako et Kid l'attendaient dans la cour, assis sous un arbre. Sena et Monta n'étaient pas là, chose qui étonna Hiruma. Ce dernier s'installa entre ses deux amis, Hanako extirpant de la poche de son uniforme un morceau de pain rassis. La jeune fille lui expliqua simplement qu'il avait raté le diner. Du coup, elle avait pris la liberté de lui prendre un morceau de pain. Le blond mordit dans la mie desséchée et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il était là : « Où sont les fuckin' mômes ?

- Avec des gens de leur année. A mon avis, des gars plus vieux les ont menacés de représailles s'ils étaient encore vus avec nous … Et tu sais bien comment ils sont ! Beaucoup trop peureux pour leur bien ! soupira Kid

- Ce sont des enfants, c'est normal qu'ils aient peur, tenta de les défendre Hanako

- Peu importe, fuckin' cowboy ! Je dois vous parler. »

Le ton de sa voix était encore plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée, aussi aucun des deux autres ne chercha à protester quand le blond les emmena derrière le bâtiment Sud, celui où l'on donnait des cours à la classe de Monta et Sena. Il n'y avait pas de gardiens dans ce secteur, aussi les prisonniers aimaient s'y rendre pour parler librement mais toujours à voix basse car à _Deadman Wonderland_, les murs avaient souvent des oreilles. Hiruma fit asseoir ses deux complices en face de lui et annonça à voix très basse, ce à quoi il avait réfléchi pendant ces heures d'isolement : « Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de sortir de cet enfer.

- Hiruma, déconne pas. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Tous ceux qui ont essayé sont morts … soupira Hanako la mine sombre

- Je peux nous faire sortir mais ça prendra du temps ! objecta le blond

- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? interrogea Kid

- Il faut s'arranger pour déclencher un soulèvement de prisonniers suffisamment important pour déborder les gardiens. Nous sommes supérieurs à eux en nombre, non ? Il faut qu'un maximum de personnes se joigne à notre cause, c'est tout.

- T'es au courant qu'ils nous détestent tous, Hiruma ? railla Hanako, peu convaincue

- Tu sous-estimes mes capacités, fuckin' naine … » rétorqua sombrement le blond en farfouillant dans sa poche

Celui-ci en ressortit un carnet à la couverture noire en velours qu'il balança à Kid. Le brun l'ouvrit et découvrit des fiches au nom de chaque prisonnier. Sur les pages réservées à chacun, on trouvait bien sûr le nom, l'âge, le temps passé dans la prison mais également des informations plus personnelles sur leur famille ou leurs amis. Celui qu'on appelait le Démon dans une autre vie haussa un sourcil et lança à l'attention de Kid : « T'as compris où je veux en venir, cow-boy de malheur ?

- Tu veux leur rappeler qu'il y a une vie au-delà de _Deadman Wonderland _n'est-ce pas ? Jouer sur leur sensibilité, l'affectif …

- Exactement ! Et je compte sur vous pour m'aider ! » sourit Hiruma qui offrit alors l'impression d'être un fauve prêt à fondre sur sa proie

Ce sourire était un vestige de sa vie d'avant qui remontait brutalement à la surface. Si la direction le considérait comme dangereux alors qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, qu'est-ce que ce serait maintenant qu'une ardente détermination l'animait, prête à tout ravager sur son passage ?

Rapidement, ils revinrent dans le champ de vision des gardiens qui n'avaient à première vue pas remarqué leur absence. Ils allèrent se coucher sans évoquer oralement une seule seconde leur nouveau plan mais ce dernier était bien ancré dans leurs têtes, accompagné par le nouvel espoir d'une possible libération si leur entreprise réussissait. C'était peut être fou mais dans l'antre de la Folie, toute idée démente devenait presque rationnelle.

Dès le lendemain matin, les membres du trio se mirent à pied d'œuvre aussitôt le petit déjeuner pris. Hanako alla voir les autres filles, prétextant s'éloigner des garçons à cause d'une dispute. La jeune fille possédait une aura de fragilité qui attirait instantanément la sympathie des autres. Pas bien grande et dotée d'un corps très mince, cette faiblesse apparente permettait de lui donner le bon Dieu sans confessions. Les autres filles ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, reprenant le fil de leur conversation. Hanako joua quelques instants avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs puis dévia le sujet de la conversation sur autre chose : « Dites … L'extérieur ne vous manque pas des fois ?

- Affreusement ! s'écria l'une des filles, une grande perche à l'impressionnante chevelure rousse foncée

- Je dois avouer que je ressens la même chose qu'Ayumi … soupira une autre qui passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs coupés très courts, à la garçonne

- J'avais un petit ami quand j'étais dehors. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu … » se lamenta la dénommée Ayumi

D'autres approuvèrent silencieusement d'un signe de tête. Hanako s'engouffra alors dans la brèche qui venait d'être ouverte : « Honnêtement, sortir d'ici ça ne vous tenterait pas ? »

Volontairement, elle avait baissé la voix pour prendre des airs de conspiratrice. Curieuses, les autres filles se baissèrent un peu plus vers elle pour entendre ce qu'elle disait. Hanako expliqua alors beaucoup plus clairement où elle voulait en venir : « Les filles, si on s'y met à plusieurs, on aura suffisamment de force pour essayer de s'échapper !

- Mais ce n'est pas trop dangereux … ? firent-elles toutes d'une petite et même voix

- Nous ne serons pas seules et venir n'est pas une obligation. Mais avant de prendre une décision, penser à vos parents, vos amis, vos petits-amis, tout ceux que vous avez laissé à l'extérieur en venant ici … »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune fille se leva de sa chaise et les quitta pour rejoindre Hiruma et Kid cachés derrière le mur mitoyen. Celle-ci leur fit un clin d'œil puis ils partirent en cours, chacun situé à une distance respectable des autres. Si leurs condisciples croyaient que le groupe partait brusquement en lambeaux, celui-ci aurait moins de mal à les convaincre de fuir. En effet, la présence d'Hiruma dissuadait la plupart des gens de s'approcher de Kid ou d'Hanako. La vision de ses canines retroussées sur sa lèvre inférieure lui donnait l'impression qu'il était prêt à bondir sur sa proie et après des milliers d'années, cette sensation désagréable faisait retrouver ses instincts primitifs de fuite à l'être humain.

Le trio se rendit en classe séparément, des regards surpris convergèrent immédiatement vers eux. Hanako se glissa parmi les filles de leur classe, avec lesquelles elle avait discuté juste avant, tandis que Kid se faisait une place non loin des autres garçons. Seul Hiruma s'installa au fond, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Ces fuckin' idiots marcheraient dans leur plan, c'était évident. La graine ayant été semée, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre d'en récolter les fruits avec application. Tout en faisant semblant d'écouter le premier enseignant de la journée, le blond réfléchissait à la suite de la manœuvre. Une fois que tous auraient ressenti ce puissant désir de liberté, comment devait-il l'utiliser ?

Dans l'idéal, il faudrait que les résistants soient suffisamment nombreux pour être divisés en plusieurs groupes qui seraient envoyés à chacune des entrées de la prison. Bien sûr, avant cela, Hiruma devait trouver un moyen de se procurer des armes. Mais il avait une solution toute trouvée qui résidait en dehors de ses murs.

Mamori Anezaki. Aussi douce et candide qu'il était diabolique et sans pitié. Leurs différences les rapprochaient de manière surprenante et un beau jour, ils étaient devenus un couple. Pas deux niais transis d'amour, non. Ils avaient un peu de _Bonnie and Clyde _en eux. Elle couvrait ses méfaits, ses menaces surtout, et se prêtait souvent volontiers au jeu. La jeune femme connaissait son appartement comme sa poche et savait très clairement où il entreposait son stock. L'introduire au complet dans la prison prendrait des mois mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque. De plus, Mamori n'était pas plus bête que lui. Au contraire, elle rivalisait d'intelligence avec lui ce qui le rassurait grandement. Cette dernière était parfaitement capable de trouver une solution pour accélérer l'introduction de toutes les armes dans la prison. De ce fait, Hiruma s'attela à la rédaction d'une lettre à l'intention de sa petite amie. Sous le couvert d'un code établi depuis longtemps entre eux, il lui expliqua la situation et lui enjoignit de lui transmettre une réponse rapidement. Le blond rangea rapidement la missive dans ses affaires, il la ferait passer via le circuit habituel, c'est-à-dire hors des sales pattes des gardiens. Par mesure de sécurité, il rédigeait toujours des messages codés au cas où ses lettres arriveraient dans les mains de l'autorité de la prison. Mais son contact veillait à conserver une attention et une vigilance sans pareille, ce qui lui valait son surnom de « Corbeau ». En effet, à l'image du fier rapace au plumage noir présent dans les mythologies nordiques, il était un messager. Non pas celui des Dieux mais celui de pauvres humains enfermés dans le miroir de la folie humaine. C'était déjà pas mal, soutenait-il fièrement quand on lui posait la question.

A la mi-journée, Hiruma s'éclipsa hors de la salle. Sécher les cours de l'après-midi lui vaudrait sans doute une demie journée d'isolement en plus, mais le messager souhaitait qu'on lui transmette impérativement les lettres avant le soir car son propre contact à l'extérieur venait lui rendre visite tout les soirs de la semaine. D'un pas vif, le blond traversa les couloirs en tentant de faire le minimum de bruit possible. Puis il dégringola les marches de l'escalier avant de traverser la cour furtivement. Ensuite, Hiruma se dirigea à l'arrière du bâtiment sud où normalement, l'attendait le messager. Celui-ci, un grand brun aux cheveux courts, se distrayait en fumant une de ses infâmes cigarettes mentholées en patientant après le Démon. En sentant un autre arriver, il releva brusquement la tête mais se calma immédiatement en apercevant le visage d'Hiruma. Moqueur, ce dernier ne retint pas la réplique acerbe qui franchit ses lèvres : « Tu t'attendais à quoi, fuckin' piaf de merde ?

- A un surveillant, peut être ? Je joue ma peau contrairement à toi, Démon. Le directeur ne semble pas décidé à vouloir te tuer alors que tu es peut être le plus dangereux de nous deux. Pourtant, c'est à moi qu'il a promis un assassinat lent et douloureux si je n'arrêtais pas de jouer les intermédiaires.

- Ecoutes, Senji, si j'arrive à mes fins, tu seras aussi libre qu'il est possible de l'être dans les mois qui viennent … Mais pour ça, il faut que tu confies cette dernière lettre à Shiro !

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses … Je ne crois pas une seule seconde à ton baratin, Hiruma. Mais Shiro et moi on va t'aider. Elle doit transmettre à qui ?

- Mamori Anezaki, Deimon.

- C'est d'accord, ce sera fait. Au revoir, Hiruma. »

La haute silhouette de Senji s'éloigna sur ces bonnes paroles. Le blond ne l'avouerait jamais mais face à ce type qui était peut être le plus vieux prisonnier de _Deadman Wonderland_, il se sentait comme un gamin alors que lui-même était dans ces murs depuis des années. Le Corbeau imposait le respect, sans pour autant susciter la peur comme le blond le faisait lui-même. Peut être était-ce dû à sa grande taille ou à son physique impressionnant mais personne n'osait le défier de peur d'y laisser sa peau. Tranquillement, Hiruma revint dans la cour sans particulièrement chercher à éviter les gardiens. Quand on avait fait une faute, plus on les évitait et plus la sentence était lourde à porter. L'un d'eux l'attrapa par derrière, lui colla une gifle en même temps qu'une réprimande et le traina pour le jeter au final dans sa cellule d'isolement. La porte de métal claqua quand elle se referma sur Hiruma et tandis qu'un tintement distinct de clé lui indiquait qu'il se faisait enfermer, le blond s'allongea sur le matelas de pierre. Ses pensées divaguaient à propos de Mamori. Il y avait des jours comme ça où elle lui manquait particulièrement. Cette fille avait le don de l'encourager dans ses multiples conneries, tout en le freinant pour éviter qu'il n'alla beaucoup trop loin. Surtout, la jeune fille corrigeait les failles de certains de ses plans quand elle les décelait. Actuellement, sans son avis aiguisé, il se sentait incapable de dire si son plan ne contenait pas un accroc qui lui serait fatal. Hiruma devait la voir, leur survie se jouait peut être ici.

Son vœu fut exaucé quelques jours plus tard. Il était en cours de mathématiques quand un gardien vint le chercher, la mine maussade, pour l'emmener au parloir. Mamori était là, attendant patiemment que son petit ami arrive, un sac de sport à ses pieds. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce et elle s'approcha pour le serrer contre elle, sans entendre la moindre protestation. D'un même mouvement, le couple s'assit à la petite table qui constituait le seul meuble de la pièce et échangea des banalités. Naturellement, la jeune femme attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Mamori lui parla de leurs amis communs, à qui il manquait beaucoup. Avec un sourire joyeux, elle évoqua les progrès de l'équipe des Devil Bats. A l'évocation de son ancienne équipe de football américain, Hiruma ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Lui-même se contenta d'évoquer un quotidien qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce depuis des années. Leur conversation dura une bonne demie heure, sous le regard attentif d'un gardien. Ce dernier finit par leur annoncer la fin de la visite, alors Mamori se permit d'enlacer Hiruma à nouveau et lui susurra à l'oreille : « Tout ce qu'il te faut est dans ton sac de vêtements. J'ai tout caché dans un second sac plus petit … »

Le blond hocha simplement la tête. Ce dernier la regarda quitter la pièce, maussade. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir repartir avec elle … Sa détermination à s'échapper remplaça bien vite sa mélancolie passagère. A toute vitesse, Hiruma se mit à réfléchir. S'il voulait soustraire son matériel au contrôle obligatoire des effets donnés par les visiteurs, la rapidité serait de mise. Il sortit de la pièce, tandis que le gardien prenait la parole d'une voix morne : « Je vais chercher le détecteur de métaux, attends moi.

- D'accord … »

Une fois que l'autre eut disparu à l'angle du couloir, Hiruma ouvrit rapidement le sac de sport. Fébrilement, celui-ci en extirpa un minuscule sac de toile caché sous une pile de t-shirts et récupéra le contenu. Il s'agissait principalement de couteaux et de poignards suffisamment petits pour tenir dans une manche ou pour être dissimulés à l'intérieur d'une jambe de pantalon. Si les autorités de la prison estimait que fouiller les affaires des élèves était normal pour éviter l'introduction de produits considérés comme dangereux, ces dernières étaient trop bêtes pour faire de même aux corps de ces mêmes élèves. Peut être pêchaient-ils par excès de confiance, dans tout les cas le directeur avait toujours exprimé son désir de ne pas fouiller les pensionnaires. Pour respecter leur intimité, soi disant. Alors qu'ici, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Rien.

Le gardien revint, le détecteur de métaux sous le bras. D'un geste mou, celui-ci passa l'instrument sur le sac de sport sans obtenir de réaction. Il réitéra son geste, sans que la stridente sonnerie ne retentisse. Hiruma soupira discrètement de soulagement et s'éloigna. Le blond sentait distinctement la froideur ainsi que le tranchant des lames sur ses bras et jambes nus, aussi choisissait-il de marcher avec beaucoup de précaution pour éviter de se blesser inutilement.

Hiruma revint tranquillement dans la cour de la prison, où attendaient patiemment Kid et Hanako. Le trio échangea quelques banalités sur un ton volontairement faux puis partirent dans des directions différentes. Ils faisaient toujours croire à une dispute, échangeant à peine quelques mots dans une journée pour démontrer qu'ils étaient en froid. En réalité, ils se retrouvaient systématiquement derrière le bâtiment Sud pour discuter de l'avancement de leurs plans. Hiruma s'assit sous un arbre et attendit l'arrivée de ses deux comparses qui prenaient des chemins plus longs que le sien.

Hanako s'installa sur sa gauche, Kid se plaça en face les yeux rivés sur lui. Ils attendirent dans une fébrilité impatiente. Hiruma prit grand soin de retirer toutes les armes blanches de ses manches et jambes de pantalon et les jeta au centre de leur triangle. Hanako ouvrit de grands yeux en constatant le nombre incalculable d'armes qui s'étendait en face d'elle. Kid siffla, visiblement admiratif : « C'est ta copine qui a ramené tout ça ? Et bien, chapeau à elle !

- Elle est douée … sourit Hiruma, fier de l'ingéniosité de sa petite amie

- Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? argua la seule fille de l'équipe, dont l'émerveillement avait vite cédé la place à son sens pratique habituel

- Vous apprenez à nos volontaires que nous avons de quoi nous défendre contre nos opposants, mais en nombre insuffisant pour que chaque individu ait une arme sur lui.

- Tu veux dire que … ? commença Kid qui avait compris où le blond voulait en venir

- Je risque de recevoir d'autres visites dans peu de temps, oui. »

Hiruma n'avait pas menti. D'autres de ses amis lui rendirent visite au parloir dans les semaines et les mois qui vinrent. Ils faisaient toujours bien attention d'espacer leurs visites, histoire d'éviter qu'on ne soupçonne quelque chose de spécial. Parfois, c'était des amis de Kid ou d'Hanako qui arrivaient les bras chargés de sacs remplis de vêtements dissimulant des armes blanches dans un double fond. Systématiquement, l'éternel et blasé préposé à la fouille oubliait de préparer son détecteur en avance et permettait de cacher rapidement le butin. Encore pire, si une jolie jeune fille refusait qu'il ne passe ses affaires au détecteur de métal, il se contentait de passer l'éponge en échange d'un sourire et d'un bisou sur la joue. L'homme était décidément bien faible quand il s'agissait des femmes et de leurs jolis sourires …

Par conséquent avec ce rythme effréné, Hiruma avait réussi à réunir un nombre bien plus que suffisant d'armes blanches. Le blond jubilait. Ce dernier pouvait presque toucher la liberté du bout de ses doigts fins. Pour cela il n'y avait qu'à motiver les troupes. Le soir au moment du souper, Kid et Hanako stoppèrent enfin leur petit manège pour s'asseoir aux côtés de leur leader. D'autres les suivirent, s'installant la tête basse autour du Démon. Il y avait notamment parmi eux la figure trop maquillée surmontée d'une masse de cheveux roux d'Ayumi ainsi que la haute stature de Senji, glissé entre Kid et une fenêtre. Etonnement, on apercevait Sena et Monta tranquillement installés près d'Hanako qui leur avait servi leur nourriture d'un geste brusque. Vraisemblablement, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré leur abandon momentané des derniers jours malgré l'explication que le duo avait donné à ce sujet. La jeune fille avait laissé parler son instinct maternel avec ces deux là alors on pouvait comprendre qu'elle leur en veuille quelque peu. Les deux garçons avaient choisi d'être un peu utiles à leurs ainés en étudiant attentivement le déroulement des tours de garde et la manière dont fonctionnaient les rondes de surveillance. Ainsi, Hiruma savait qu'un tour de garde durait environ une heure et qu'une unité de gardiens était composée de vingt quatre éléments. Il fallait également savoir que la quantité d'unités de surveillance se portait à quatre, pour couvrir la totalité du secteur de la prison.

En entendant Sena lui confier leurs informations dans un murmure empressé pour ne pas être vu et entendu, Hiruma sut qu'il avait eu raison d'avoir confiance en ces gosses malgré ses doutes de départ.

Tout en mâchant distraitement un bout de sardine carbonisée, le blond réfléchissait sérieusement à la manière de procéder. Selon ses rapides calculs, il fallait au moins deux minutes au gardien de nuit pour être remplacé par le suivant puisque leurs quartiers étaient à l'autre bout de l'établissement. Les rondes commençaient toujours à priori par le bâtiment Ouest puis se poursuivait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Il fallait donc être très rapide, sortir rapidement des dortoirs pour ensuite neutraliser le gardien de nuit. Dans ce but, il allait former quatre groupes de cinq personnes qui seraient déployés dans chaque bâtiment. Le blond esquissait déjà mentalement la composition de ces derniers. Dans le premier, il mettrait Senji pour le mener et derrière lui, il plaçait les filles les plus faibles physiquement nommées Sadako, Ayako, Mina et Kaya. Lui-même serait personnellement le meneur du second groupe, dans lequel il avait une bande de filles toutes aussi idiotes les unes que les autres appelées Ayumi, Mina, Sumiko ainsi qu'un certain Dosû. Pour le troisième groupe, Kid en serait le chef. Il aurait Monta, Sena ainsi que deux autres prisonniers, nommés Chiyoko et Kenchiro. De manière étonnante, Hiruma confiait la direction du dernier groupe à Hanako. C'était une femme mais elle avait parfaitement les capacités pour diriger un groupe qui serait majoritairement composé d'hommes.

La sonnerie stridente d'une cloche annonça la fin du repas et d'un même mouvement, tous les prisonniers abandonnèrent leurs plateaux parfois à peine entamés. Des surveillants les guidèrent en rangs resserrés vers les dortoirs, à la manière du berger avec son troupeau de moutons. Tranquillement, Hiruma et Kid enfilèrent une tenue pour la nuit et se glissèrent dans les draps gelés. Les yeux collés sur le plafond blanc et décrépi, ils faisaient semblant de dormir pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. Ces derniers s'endormirent rapidement, comme chaque soir puisque la vie ici ne leur donnait pas l'occasion de se reposer. Une fois les premiers ronflements entendus, les deux garçons s'extirpèrent de leurs lits et enfilèrent d'autres vêtements. Dans les dortoirs voisins, les autres éléments du groupe de rebelles faisaient de même et tous descendirent dans le plus grand silence. Dans un coin de cour isolé, Hiruma rassembla ses troupes et prit la parole sur un ton à peine audible : « Nous allons former différents groupes d'attaque, dispersés nous serons plus efficaces ! Mais avant de repartir, tout le monde a une arme ? »

Un hochement de tête collectif répondit à sa question alors le blond reprit : « Senji, tu prendras avec toi Sadako, Asako, Mina et Kaya, annonça-t-il

- Ok, venez les filles !

- Sena, Monta, Chiyo et Kenchiro, vous allez avec Kid.

- Ok, boss ! fit celui-ci, un soupçon de moqueries dans la voix

- Quant à Ichigo, Mashiro, Takeshi et Kenji, vous irez avec Hanako ! Pour ceux qui restent, ils viennent avec moi ! énonça Hiruma

- Et comment on fonctionne, Démon ? l'interrogea Senji, curieux

- Nous allons neutraliser les gardiens. Actuellement, un d'eux fait la première ronde de la soirée. Il aura fini dans exactement dix minutes et là, un autre prendra sa place. C'est celui-là qu'il faudra attaquer. Je confie cette responsabilité au groupe d'Hanako qui sera placé au niveau du bâtiment Ouest, là où tout les tours de gardes commencent. Ensuite, nous nous réunissons tous et nous attaquons plus franchement le bâtiment des gardiens. Des questions ? »

Une main se leva. C'était celle du Corbeau, véritablement intéressé. Hiruma lui donna la parole d'un signe de tête et la voix grave de Senji s'éleva : « Pour la suite, qu'est-ce que tu prévois ?

- Nous allons voir les choses en grand, mes amis. Grâce à Sena et Monta, je sais exactement lequel des gardiens possède la clé de la grille, nous allons donc la lui voler.

- Sortir par la grande porte ? C'est une idée grandiose … » soufflèrent plusieurs personnes, abasourdies

Hiruma était fier de cette idée. C'était son ultime bras d'honneur à ce système pervers et détraqué. On voulait les contrôler ?

Il allait leur prouver que même de vulgaires pantins peuvent parfois se rebeller contre les appétits dérangés de ceux qui les manipulent. Quitte à y laisser leurs cœurs saignants de rage et de vengeance dans la bataille.

Tout ce la parce que la liberté vaut bien la peine qu'on se batte pour elle.

**_To Be Continued … _**


	3. Chapter 3

_« I will be your deadman _

_With nothing but this blood on my hands_

_Stuck in your wonderland_

_I just want to make you bleed like me. »_

La rébellion était en marche.

Le premier gardien avait regagné les quartiers des surveillants. Le second était probablement en route pour le bâtiment Ouest, première étape du tour de garde. Hanako pouvait presque entendre le bruit de ses pas se rapprocher. L'adrénaline montait dangereusement. A ses côtés, ses camarades d'un soir tremblaient d'effroi. Hiruma avait vraisemblablement voulu la protéger en mettant avec des hommes mais ironiquement, c'était elle qui allait les protéger. De toute façon, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Cachée derrière un pan de mur, la jeune femme ordonna à ses comparses de ne pas bouger. Hanako savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et était tout à fait capable de se débarrasser d'un homme seul sans aucune aide. C'était une ancienne championne d'arts martiaux, elle savait se battre. Même si Hiruma avait toute confiance en ses capacités, il avait jugé utile de mettre des hommes avec elle. Il était temps de prouver à tous qu'une femme n'était pas forcément une moins que rien. Tranquillement, son poignard gentiment caché dans la manche de son blouson, elle s'extirpa de sa cachette. Le gardien haussa un sourcil en voyant Hanako se promener comme si de rien n'était dans le couloir et le fit remarquer, sèchement : « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir. Rentres maintenant.

- Et si je veux pas ?

- Tu recevras la punition réglementaire dans ce genre de cas.

- Pour ça, faudra d'abord m'attraper … » susurra la jeune femme

Elle s'éloigna en courant dans le sens opposé. Le gardien la suivit et l'attrapa par derrière, la plaquant contre un mur. D'un geste précis, Hanako s'extirpa de la prise de l'autre. Ils luttèrent ardemment. L'homme finit par réussir à la coincer, se pencha sur elle et cracha vertement : « Tu cours vite mais pas assez pour m'échapper.

- C'est bête hein ? »

Rapidement, Hanako balança son genou dans l'estomac de son agresseur qui s'effondra à genoux la respiration coupée. Ainsi, celle-ci put s'extirper de la prise de l'autre et attrapa les cheveux de ce dernier. D'un geste précis, la douce et gentille Hanako lui trancha la gorge comme on l'aurait fait avec un porc. L'homme rendit son dernier soupir sans qu'elle n'est un regard pour lui. Dégoutée, la jeune fille essuya le sang qui lui avait giclé à la figure d'un revers de manche. Ensuite, d'un pas tranquille, cette dernière retrouva ses comparses toujours cachés derrière un pan de mur et leur fit signe que la voie était libre. Les garçons se resserrèrent autour d'elle, formant une espèce d'armure de protection. C'était une bonne attention mais cela venait après la bataille, s'amusa Hanako. Cette dernière siffla légèrement pour signifier qu'ils étaient là et automatiquement, les autres groupes sortirent de leur cachette. Hiruma lui renvoya un sourire narquois qui voulait tout dire. Il aurait pensé qu'elle serait plus rapide à vrai dire …

Le blond en première ligne et entouré des différents chefs de groupe, ils se dirigèrent tous ensembles vers le bâtiment des gardiens. Hiruma pénétra le premier dans le bâtiment. D'un pas sûr, ce dernier traversa le long couloir qui menait à la salle commune des gardiens, là où ils attendaient tous leur tour de garde. Dans le cœur de chacun des rebelles, brûlait la même flamme. Celle du désir de liberté. Maintenant qu'ils étaient lancés, rien de moins que la Mort pourrait les arrêter.

Silencieusement, Hiruma ordonna à ses comparses de rester derrière la porte mais de se tenir prêt à intervenir. Quand ce dernier entra dans la salle commune des gardiens, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Les surveillants étaient surpris de voir un élève ici mais n'imaginaient pas une seconde la suite des évènements. Ils étaient trop naïfs pour ça. A leurs yeux, le système était sans failles.

Les hommes échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu puis demandèrent à l'une des seules gardiennes, nommée Manami, d'aller voir ce qu'avait le nouveau venu. Manami s'approcha du blond et de son ton le plus maternel, lui demanda : « Allons Hiruma-kun, que fais-tu dans ce bureau ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. »

Le blond prononça silencieusement une phrase qui obligea Manami à se rapprocher de lui. Promptement, il saisit son poignard dans sa manche gauche et le planta dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. Le corps sans vie de cette dernière s'effondra dans un bruit mat, tandis qu'Hiruma sifflait fortement. Au signal, les autres rebelles pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Automatiquement, Hanako et les autres se postèrent de part et d'autres de leur meneur comme pour le protéger. Senji resta gentiment à l'écart du groupe de cinq, préférant renvoyer un regard empli de haine et de rancœur aux gardiens. Ces derniers observèrent tranquillement le petit groupe d'élèves. Ce n'étaient que des enfants. Ils n'allaient pas s'inquiéter parce que des gamins se rebellaient contre le système en place, à l'image de l'ensemble des adolescents de ce monde. Ils étaient plus forts qu'eux.

Senji fut le premier à se jeter dans la mêlée. Les autres suivirent sans crier gare. Le Corbeau n'utilisait que très peu son poignard. Le jeune homme se battait à mains nues, ses poings retrouvant avec facilité leurs anciens réflexes. En effet, avant d'arriver ici, Senji était un adepte du combat de rues et des sports de combats en général. Il aimait se battre, au grand désespoir de son petit frère Ganta et de sa petite sœur Shiro. Ces derniers n'aimaient pas l'idée de voir leur grand frère blessé ou un jour, peut être même pire. Car si Senji disparaissait, qui s'occuperaient d'eux ? Ils n'avaient plus de parents, leur ainé était à la fois leur père et leur mère. Mais en grandissant, les cadets avaient pris leur indépendance et quand on avait offert à Senji la possibilité d'entrer au sein de ce qu'il pensait être une excellente école, celui-ci avait saisi l'opportunité. Mais la vérité était tout autre. On l'avait enfermé comme tant d'autres dans cette soi disant école. Très vite, il avait compris l'intérêt qu'il avait à jouer les messagers. Cela lui permettait de tisser des relations de confiance avec les autres prisonniers et ainsi, le Corbeau pouvait espérer trouver quelqu'un qui les ferait sortir de cet enfer. Longtemps, cette personne s'était faite attendre mais au final, Hiruma Yôichi était rentré dans leur vie. Alors Senji s'était promis de l'aider à tous les mettre à terre, les rouler dans leur propre sang comme lors des combats qu'il livrait autrefois. Il n'avait peur de personne, il affronterait n'importe qui.

En l'occurrence, son adversaire du moment se nommait Akira et faisait partie de l'escouade des gardiens de la prison depuis seulement deux ans. Pas très grand, l'homme n'en était pas moins robuste et solide. Senji n'aurait sans doute aucun mal à se débarrasser de lui mais ce combat ne serait pas expédié aussi rapidement que prévu au départ. Tant pis.

Akira se lança le premier. Il abattit son poing dans l'estomac de Senji qui ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas vu venir. Le Corbeau chancela une poignée de secondes mais se rétablit rapidement. Ce dernier feinta sur la droite, poussant son adversaire à le suivre. La garde d'Akira étant baissée, Senji lui asséna un coup de pied dans les cotes. Le gardien eut le souffle coupé sous la force de la frappe de son adversaire et haleta plusieurs minutes durant, sans parvenir à calmer sa respiration. Ce dernier enchaina tranquillement sur la suite du combat. Senji profita de la faiblesse de l'autre pour le saisir par le col. Akira baissa les yeux sur le visage pâle de son bourreau et chuchota, sans joie : « Il semblerait que j'ai finalement perdu. Je te connais, Corbeau. Dans le passé, tu n'as jamais laissé en vie un seul de tes adversaires.

- Effectivement.

- Alors tues-moi, je te prie. »

D'un geste précis et horriblement habituel, le Corbeau frappa Akira de manière à le faire tomber dans l'inconscience et ceci fait, saisit fermement son cou. Un craquement se fit entendre et tous comprirent que Senji venait de briser la nuque d'Akira aussi facilement que d'autres auraient cassé une branche d'arbres. Les gardiens aux physiques les plus faibles déglutirent péniblement. Leurs vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil si ce monstre de la nature s'approchait d'eux. Dans les yeux de Senji, on ne voyait que cette violence et cette envie de faire couler le sang. Pour enfin se venger.

Un groupe de trois hommes s'avança alors vers lui. Le Corbeau sourit. Il était un prédateur affamé en quête de victimes qui s'étaient elle-même désignées pour subir son courroux. Senji n'aurait aucune pitié envers eux.

De son côté, Hanako se battait contre un duo composé d'un homme et d'une femme. Ces derniers, répondant aux noms de Shigeru et Naomi, formaient un couple dans le travail comme dans la vie. Du moins, c'était ce qui apparaissait à la jeune prisonnière. Les regards en coins, les sourires ne trompaient pas grand monde et surtout pas elle. La petite protégée d'Hiruma était un as en matière de comportements humains. Elle voyait tout. En même temps, lorsque vous êtes repliée sur vous-même et que le moindre contact humain direct vous fait frémir de dégoût, vous ne pouvez qu'observer. Longtemps, ses parents l'avaient pensée autiste. Ce repli caractéristique et ces facultés intellectuelles dépassant la normale, tout ça représentait des signes aux yeux des malheureux parents. Hanako savait quant à elle qu'elle n'était pas malade. Elle n'aimait juste pas les gens. C'est tout. A contrario, la fillette puis l'adolescente adorait les observer et noter chaque détail de leur minable personne. Alors quand la publicité de _Deadman Wonderland _était parvenue aux oreilles de ses parents, la solution avait été toute trouvée. Une école pour surdoués, c'était l'assurance de trouver des gens comme elle et que tout aille mieux. N'est-ce pas ?

Ainsi, peut être qu'ils auraient enfin une enfant normale. Ses pauvres parents la considéraient comme une erreur de la nature, si différente de sa merveilleuse sœur tellement sociable et ouverte. Alors si _Deadman Wonderland _pouvait l'aider à devenir un peu plus sociable, tant mieux. Ils ne s'étaient effectivement pas trompés dans leur choix. Hanako s'était ouverte, par nécessité. Mais pas à n'importe qui. Son choix s'était porté sur un être qui rejetait l'humanité dans sa totalité, si ce n'était quelques rares élus. Hiruma Yôichi n'aimait que les gens qu'il considérait digne de lui. A sa grande surprise, elle avait fait parti de ces élus. Le blond l'avait fait évoluer et lui avait appris comment survivre dans ce monde de brutes. Elle poussait tellement loin son admiration et sa reconnaissance au point de mourir pour lui permettre de rester en vie, si cela était nécessaire.

Naomi attaqua la première, l'air décidée et l'arme au poing. Hanako ne bougea pas d'un cil, visiblement totalement ennuyée. Une première balle fusa au dessus de sa tête. Mollement, la jeune femme l'esquiva avec une habilité surprenante. Shigeru tira à son tour. Même résultat que pour sa compagne. Le couple échangea un regard interloqué, immédiatement capté par la jeune prisonnière qui prit la parole d'un ton morne : « Au lieu de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux à vous demander où j'ai appris à esquiver comme ça, vous feriez mieux de prêter attention à votre patron. Il va se faire massacrer par le mien … » susurra la petite brune

Effectivement, le chef des gardiens était en bien mauvaise posture. Kid et Senji avaient depuis longtemps expédié leurs propres combats et étaient arrivés pour prêter main forte à Hiruma. Les trois prisonniers s'en sortaient plutôt bien jusqu'à présent mais il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de ces deux là pour que la stratégie prévue se mette correctement en place.

Profitant de quelques secondes d'inattention de la part de Shigeru, perdu dans la contemplation de son supérieur mis à terre par un Senji visiblement énervé, Hanako plaqua Naomi au sol. D'un geste vif, la prisonnière se saisit de l'arme de la gardienne et tira dans chacun des genoux de Shigeru qui tentait désespérément de libérer sa femme. Ainsi, un des deux était neutralisé.

Promptement, Hanako assomma l'autre femme d'un splendide coup de poing et rejoignit le combat d'Hiruma, Senji et Kid, tout en prenant soin d'observer comment s'en sortaient les autres. Etonnement, les filles du premier groupe qu'Hiruma pensait remarquablement insignifiantes se battaient avec l'acharnement de lionnes prêtes à tout pour défendre leurs petits. Ses propres sous-fifres mettaient moins d'ardeur à la tâche que ces dernières mais on voyait tout de même leur envie d'en découdre.

Rassurée, Hanako se retourna vers le combat qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Senji et Kid venaient de plaquer le chef des gardiens au sol d'un geste prompt et Hiruma s'agenouilla à la hauteur du bourreau devenu soudainement victime. D'une voix mesurée et glaciale, le Démon chuchota à l'intention de ce dernier : « Où t'as mis la clé de la porte, salopard ?

- T'as intérêt à balancer l'information, sinon crois moi que je ferais personnellement en sorte que ta mort soit horriblement douloureuse ! » cracha le Corbeau en appuyant son pied contre le plexus de l'homme au sol

Haletant, ce dernier réussit tout de même à livrer une réponse maladroite : « C'est le directeur qui l'a …

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce fils de pute est aussi intelligent que moi. »

En prononçant cette phrase, Hiruma avait échangé un lourd regard avec ses comparses. Senji entendit la demande muette et trancha sans scrupule la gorge du gardien chef, avant d'emboiter le pas à Hiruma qui était parti en direction du bureau directorial. Hanako avait mis quelques instants avant de réagir, puis les avait imités. Kid en aurait bien fait de même, mais avant il fallait vérifier l'état de leurs autres compagnons. Tant pis …

A grandes enjambées, le trio avait gagné le bâtiment abritant le bureau du cerveau de cette vaste mascarade nommée _Deadman Wonderland_. Ses yeux verts plissés par le dédain, Hiruma poussa la lourde porte de chêne le premier suivi par ses compagnons.

Face à eux, on trouvait un immense escalier de béton. Assis sur la troisième marche, nonchalamment appuyé contre la rampe, se tenait l'instigateur de ce plan détraqué.

Le Directeur.

Petit, râblé mais doté d'une fine musculature, avec des yeux noirs et des cheveux qui l'étaient tout autant, ce dernier avait le physique du japonais moyen. D'un pas décidé, Hiruma s'avança vers lui. Un rire de dément s'échappa alors des lèvres du Directeur qui soutint sans faiblir la morsure des yeux verts du Démon sur lui. Ce dernier cracha, une rage contenue filtrant dans sa voix : « Qu'est ce qu'qui te fait marrer, fuckin' connard ?

- Toi, Hiruma-kun. Personne à part n'a réussi à mener jusqu'ici une rébellion contre _mon _système. Mais ton chemin s'arrête ici.

- J'abandonnerais pas, tu l'sais très bien. Même si je dois crever ici, j'ferais en sorte juste avant de te saigner comme le sale chien que tu es. C'est la moindre des choses pour ce que tu m'as fait subir, connard.

- Nous verrons, Hiruma-kun. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, ni même de tes petits amis ici présents. »

A voix basse, Hiruma demanda à ses comparses de reculer. Interdits, ces derniers s'exécutèrent avec réticence avant de le regarder s'avancer vers le Directeur, l'arme à la main. Ce dernier se releva, descendit quelques marches pour se mettre à hauteur du blond. Sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, emplie de mépris : « Je t'autorise à emmener l'un de tes compagnons avec toi. Tu as vu comme je suis gentil, je t'offre la possibilité de ne pas être seul pour affronter la Mort ! »

Lentement, Hiruma se retourna vers les deux autres et les observa. Sa décision fut rapide et sans appel : « Hanako, tu viens avec moi. Senji, je compte sur toi. »

Le Corbeau hocha la tête dans une approbation muette. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Emboitant le pas au Directeur, Hanako jeta un regard un peu inquiet à son ami qui lui, ne bronchait pas. Il était préparé à faire face à la folie d'un seul homme, ce dernier étant prêt à tout pour la survie de son royaume détraqué et malsain.

Le Directeur poussa doucement la porte de son bureau qui s'ouvrit dans un glissement feutré. L'homme laissa passer les deux adolescents avant de refermer la porte sur eux. Hanako observa la pièce et découvrit de quelle façon leur sort allait être décidé.

Devant elle, on avait installé un échiquier géant dont les pièces à taille réelle étaient de tout jeunes prisonniers, rendus tremblants par la peur. Hiruma observa la scène d'un œil froid et lâcha, d'un ton morne : « C'est ça ton plan pour me faire reculer ? Une partie d'échecs ?

- Le perdant mourra. »

Hanako avait parlé sans détour, soudainement grave. Le Directeur eut un sourire triomphant. Il était fier, si fier de son idée. Hiruma coula un regard vers son amie. Cette dernière avait le visage fermé, elle était vraisemblablement décidée à tout faire pour lui permettre de gagner. Quitte à prendre sa place dans le jeu macabre du Directeur. Mais dans tout les cas, celui-ci ferait en sorte de les tuer tout les deux.

S'amusant vraisemblablement beaucoup, le plus vieux reprit la parole : « Qui joue cette dernière partie ?

- Moi ! tonna Hanako

- Tu es sûre gamine ? interrogea Hiruma

- Plus que jamais. »

La voix de la jeune fille était ferme, assurée. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir et de plus, les échecs étaient l'une de ses spécialités. Gagner était une issue relativement envisageable pour elle.

De son côté, Hiruma se questionnait sur le bienfondé de sa décision. Il détestait reléguer aux autres des tâches qui le concernaient lui et lui seul. Trop tard, dans ce cas précis, le mal était fait.

Alors maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à observer dans l'incapacité la plus totale de changer quoique ce soit à la suite des évènements.

Avec une politesse empreinte d'une fausseté à toute épreuve, le Directeur offrit la possibilité à la jeune fille de choisir la couleur de ses pions et lui donna également la main pour débuter la partie. Cette dernière sélectionna les pièces noires. D'une voix assurée, Hanako ordonna à l'un de ses pions d'avancer de deux cases. Le Directeur l'imita en s'adressant à l'un des siens, celui qui était justement le plus proche de celui de son adversaire. Avec un sourire sadique, il demanda à sa pièce de prendre son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier déglutit et attendit la sentence. Un poignard s'enfonça dans son estomac, un flot de sang s'échappant de sa bouche tandis qu'il rendait son dernier souffle. La main bien intentionnée d'une domestique vint enlever le cadavre gênant de l'échiquier. Hanako ferma les yeux, révulsée par l'horreur à laquelle elle devait participer.

Ce type était un monstre.

Mais elle aussi pouvait l'être. Après tout, on ne survit pas dans _Deadman Wonderland _sans être soi-même un monstre.

Les différents coups s'enchainèrent, les meurtres d'innocents aussi. Ils jouaient depuis un bon quart d'heure et déjà, il ne restait plus à Hanako que de maigres cartes en main.

Si le Directeur possédait encore sa reine ainsi que son roi en plus d'une des tours, elle n'avait plus que son roi, la reine et un pion. La jeune fille réfléchissait à toute allure, bien décidée à ne pas perdre. La tour de son adversaire avança de trois cases en direction du roi. Elle en était proche mais ce n'était pas assez pour un échec et mat.

Il fallait réfléchir et très vite. Sinon son roi serait mort au prochain coup, elle et Hiruma aussi.

D'un geste sûr, elle envoya sa reine prendre la tour adverse. Sans remords, la reine noire tua la tour blanche. A ce stade, les pièces d'échecs humaines n'avaient plus aucun scrupules. C'était tuer ou être tué. Entre la vie et la mort, leur choix était fait depuis longtemps. Mais la joie de la reine fut de courte durée. Elle savait que la prochaine à mourir, ce serait elle. Mais le Directeur choisit de s'en prendre à l'unique pion survivant de la protégée d'Hiruma, pensant sans doute qu'elle allait tenter de le promouvoir à un autre type de pièce.

Bien que cela soit sa stratégie de départ, la jeune fille se laissa pas dépasser et fit le choix de sacrifier son pion. Avant que la dame adverse ne lui fasse rendre son dernier soupir, elle lui adressa un sourire triste. Laisser des innocents se faire tuer était un crève cœur mais dans une bataille, il y a toujours des pertes que l'on n'a pas prévues.

Une fois que la reine blanche eut accompli son ouvrage, Hanako avança sa propre reine pour s'emparer d'elle. Maintenant, elle avait une chance de gagner songea-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction.

La reine noire réduisit son homologue au silence, dangereusement proche du roi adverse. Avec un sourire faussement compatissant, Hanako s'adressa au Directeur : « C'est la fin. Echec et mat … susurra-t-elle avec un plaisir sans bornes

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais perdre aussi facilement, petite conne ? Et même si je perds et que je meurs, vous n'en sortirez pas vivants ! » cracha la tête pensante de _Deadman Wonderland _

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa tirade, sentant le canon froid d'un revolver posé contre sa gorge. Lentement, il se retourna et croisa le regard émeraude d'un Hiruma déterminé et flanqué d'un sourire affreux. Le Directeur était peut être intelligent, mais le blond l'était tout autant. Il ne fallait pas avoir inventé l'eau tiède pour songer qu'un homme aussi malade et paranoïaque que le créateur de _Deadman Wonderland _gardaitpeut être une arme quelque part. Très concentré, ce dernier n'avait pas vu que le chef des rebelles se glisser silencieusement en direction de l'arme sortie au préalable pour mener à bien l'issue de cette partie d'échecs. Tuer le vaincu.

Ce dernier éclata d'un grand rire horrible, dément. Sa voix s'éleva une dernière fois, perfide et emplie par toute la haine qui dormait en lui : « Si je meurs ici ce soir, je puis vous assurer que vous mourrez également avec moi ! Vous avez été façonnés dans le but de mourir. Vous êtes des _Deadman_. Mes marionnettes ! »

Le Directeur riait, perdu dans sa folie abjecte. Le regard d'Hiruma rencontra celui d'Hanako. Celle ci hocha vigoureusement la tête en un signe d'approbation muet. Alors le blond fit ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il appuya sur la détente.

Le corps du Directeur s'effondra dans un bruit mat, son sang gicla au visage d'Hiruma qui, à ce moment précis, n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Avec une mine un peu dégoutée, Hanako fouilla dans les poches du cadavre pour y trouver la clé de la porte. Les deux amis se jetèrent un regard triomphant.

Ils étaient aux portes de la liberté !

Une alarme assourdissante retentit alors. Aussitôt, Hanako entraina son ami à l'extérieur du bâtiment. C'était probablement le signal que la fin promise par le Directeur était bel et bien réel. Si le Créateur venait à mourir, la prison partirait obligatoirement avec lui. Ce malade préférait sacrifier des centaines de vies innocentes pour que personne ne puisse prendre connaissance des horreurs perpétrées en ces lieux si gais en apparence. Le duo descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Dieu seul savait combien de temps ils avaient avant l'explosion finale …

Dans la cour, Senji et Kid avaient eu la présence d'esprit de rassembler tout les survivants et attendaient fébrilement le retour de leurs amis. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Lequel des deux allait revenir ? Allaient-ils revenir à deux ? C'était angoissant de ne pas savoir.

Un grand soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Kid quand il les vit revenir tout les deux. Certes, ils avaient l'air épuisés mais ils étaient en vie. Senji ne leur laissa pas le temps de souffler, les interrogeant immédiatement sur la suite des opérations : « Alors on fait quoi, chef ?

- On courre. Vite. »

C'était Hanako qui avait parlé, implacable. A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'une détonation se fit entendre au loin. Les dortoirs avaient explosé. Les lèvres de la jeune fille murmurèrent une phrase silencieuse : « Ca a malheureusement commencé. »

D'un même mouvement, elle enjoignit aux autres de courir vers la sortie tandis que d'autres bâtiments partaient en cendres. Les flammes ravageaient tout, ils n'auraient bientôt plus le temps de les éviter. Arrivés devant la sortie, Hanako fouilla promptement dans ses poches et en sortit la clé volée au Directeur. Elle la tendit symboliquement à Hiruma qui s'empressa d'ouvrir la grille dans un désagréable grincement. Le petit groupe se précipita dehors et une fois à bonne distance du brasier, observa.

_Deadman Wonderland _se réduisait petit à petit en cendres sous leurs yeux et cette nouvelle les figeait sur place. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient soulagés. Ils ne pouvaient que l'être. Mais ce qui les clouait sur place, c'était l'affreuse joie de constater que l'impossible restait toujours possible. Ils étaient libres.

Ils restèrent un temps à contempler la fin de leur Enfer, réduit à néant par les flammes comme si Dieu avait eu pitié des horreurs subies par des pauvres gamins innocents. Puis Hiruma poussa tout le monde à le suivre. D'un pas lent, ils se forcèrent à marcher jusqu'à la ville voisine. Mais les combats avaient laissé des traces. La plupart d'entre eux étaient physiquement abattus, blessés parfois plus ou moins gravement.

Malgré la douleur qui vrillait leur corps et menaçait à tout moment de leur faire signer leur fin, tous avaient avancé de front derrière Hiruma, leur meneur. A l'entrée de la bourgade, le petit groupe n'était plus en capacité d'avancer. Les uns après les autres, ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Les malheureux avaient repoussé leurs limites jusqu'à leur paroxysme.

Le pari était réussi.

Ils étaient libres. Maintenant la vie était devant eux.

Il fallait juste voir si le sort n'allait pas finir par changer la donne. Le Destin est capricieux, vous savez ?

Pour autant, il n'y avait qu'une seule à dire.

La vie commençait maintenant.

_Fin. _


End file.
